Nervous
by boyslovefreak101
Summary: Dan is nervous proposing to Shun. Will he say yes? How will he react? Two parter. ...:P
1. Chapter 1

Nervous Me: I own nothing. Enjoy. :P 'Now...it just had to be now of alll times.' Dan thought as Shun walked up to him. Normally the teen would be excited to see his boyfriend but today Dan was going to propose. "Hey you" Shun smiled cutely. Dan blushed and looked to the floor. Shun tilted his head and looked at his boyfriend. "You ok-" "You want to go out to eat? Tonight? " Dan asked shyly with a blush quickly appearing. Shun laughed and said "Sure." Pecking him on the lips Dan grabbed Shun's hand and headed towards his house. "Welcome home Daniel. Oh hello Shun." Mrs. Kuso smiled welcomingly. "Hello" they both answered quietly. "Snacks?" "No thanks. " Dan answered dragging Shun to his room. "So what did you want to do " Shun asked sitting at Dan's desk. "Did you want to go to Husk Hardware? " "Really? Isn't that kinda expensive? " Shun asked tilting his head with a confused look. Dan laughed looking at Shun's adorable confused look. " Don't worry about it baby " Dan smiled walking over to Shun and kissed him. The two began a major makeout session until Shun pulled away. Dan pouted but stopped anyway. Shun laughed and whispered seductivley "Pick me up later okay" Dan blushed and Shun once again laughed and walked out the door. Dan nodded at Shun walking out his door. He decided to make his way to his desk and think about the night ahead. 'Wow I'm really going to do this. But can I?' Dan started to doubt himself as more bad thoughts raced through his head. "No no no! Shun is going to say yes Just stop Shun loves you!" Dan yelled hitting his pillow with tears forming. "Breathe..." Dan took a deep breath and pulled out the ring. It was a gold band with a small diamond in the center. Shun hummed as he walked around his room picking out his outfit for the night. He finally picked a nice blue dress sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. 'Dan will certainly like this.' Shun thought lightly skipping around. The young 18 year old could never have been happier. Something told him something big was going to happen. Dan walked in circles wearing a black dress shirt and blue jeans. "Man I'm so nervous...why am I like this?" Dan yelled reaching for his blade to cut his wrist to stop this feeling but he stopped and thought of Shun. "Its already 6 I have to go." He yelled running out the door into his truck. Dan arrived at Shun's house and walked to the door. He rang the bell and grandpa Kazami answered. "Shun?" He asked getting a nod from the old man yelling Shun's name earning the sound of footsteps down the stairs. Dan smiled as he observed his boyfriend "Hey baby." "Hey yourself." Shun smiled "Shall we go?"... Me: hehe making this a two parter m Dan: Noooo Me: Please review and I will have the next part up soon I promise. And anyone who is reading my Friends Till The End I promise it will be updated soon. Dan: Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous Part 2 Yey!

Me: Thank you all for your reviews and I plan on making this a good chapter.

Dan: Yey! More me and Shun!

Shun: *Blush...*

Me: I own nothing enjoy :P

Dan hoped into the driver seat of his black pickup truck while Shun sat properly(lol) in the passenger side. Dan leaned over and pecked Shun on the cheek. Shun laughed and pulled Dan into a sweet kiss. Their tounges battled for dominance as Dan's eventually won.

The two blushed and Dan started the car. On the way there Shun kept his hand on Dan's shoulder while keeping a smile on his face as they arrived in the parking lot. "You sure are happy baby. " Dan asked/said. "Well I'm going out to eat with the most wonderful man in the world. " Shun answered leaning over to kiss him before he put the truck in park. Dan laughed and passionately kissed him back.

"Shall we go?" Dan asked breaking the kiss leaving a pouting Shun. He laughed and got out the truck while Shun followed. The two walked in were greeted by the waitress and she took them to their table. Dan whispered in her ear and she winked at him. Little did Shun know that the girl was Dan's friend and he told her he was going to propose to him.

The two sat at their favorite spot in a booth and they ordered drinks with appetizers. Shun ordered unsweetened tea with two packets of Splenda and Dan ordered Mountain Dew (yummmm...oops sorry continue) together they ordered chili and cheese fries as their appetizer. A little while later Kaity (Dan's best friend) came back with their orders and asked for their dinner orders. Shun ordered a chicken salad with ranch and fries. Dan ordered a cheese and mushroom hamburger with fries. She said thank you and walked away.

Dan started to eat then he fed one to Shun. Shun laughed and fed him one as well. The two continued on like this for about half an hour when they finally finished their meals. Shun stretched and cuddled closer to Dan while he wrapped his arm around Shun's waist. Dan again planted a kiss on Shun's forehead. Shun smiled and said in a sweet and relaxed tone "Thanks baby. I am really enjoying myself and I hope we can always do this all the time." He snuggled closer to him as Dan gulped and looked towards the box containing the ring that would make nights like this be every night.

He blushed as he felt Shun place his hand on his chest. Dan called Kaity over and asked for dessert. "Which?" She asked clicking her pen ready to write whatever crazy idea had for the two. " A fudge brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream also with a swirl of hot fudge. " Dan listed putting his thumb to his face. Shun rolled his eyes as he laid his head on Dan's shoulder. Soon the sweet treat arrived with two spoons. "Yummm." Dan smiled grabbing a spoon and taking a bite. Shun laughed and did the same. Dan took another spoonful and placed it in Shun's mouth and Shun also did the same.

"Shun I-I-I wa-wanted to-to uhhhh.." Dan stuttered but couldn't find the words. Shun looked up with a spoon in his mouth. Dan blushed harder as he looked at Shun's adorable face. "What is it?" "I-I" he looked over towards Kaity who was secretly watching nodded. This was it. Today was the day.

Dan got up from his seat and stood infront of the table and said in a passionate voice "Shun..you...are the most amazing man I have ever met. You are my life and my reason for living. I would like to ask you if you would spend your life with me and make me the most happiest man ever. Shun Kazami will you marry me?" He asked kneeling on one knee pulling out a gold band.

Shun's eyes teard up and he could hardly speak. "I-I don't k-know what to say I mean wow. This is what I always wanted was to be with you. And of course you will make me the most happiest man ever as well. Yes I will marry you Dan Kuso!" Shun yelled jumping into Dan's arms. Dan twirled Shun around as the two shared the most amazing kiss they ever had. The two heard clapping and shouting as they turned around and blushed.

Me: So what did you think? Sorry it took me a while.

Dan: Awww

Shun: *blushes*

Me: Pwease review and let me know if u should make a third chapter hope you liked it :P And give me some ideas pwease.


End file.
